Remote control systems are provided with batteries with electrical energy, whereby the term “battery” is understood to mean rechargeable batteries also. The remote control systems have a battery compartment, which is disposed in a housing for the purposes of receiving the batteries and which is closed by means of a removable cover lid. It is common to either screw these cover lids onto the housing or to positively attach them using connections, such as through guiding tracks, catch hooks, or such like with the housing so that the cover lid securely closes the battery compartment during normal operation.
In order to exchange the batteries the cover lid must be removed, which is laborious and requires effort in the case of many remote control systems and in practice also frequently causes the cover lid to break off, which affects the longevity of the remote control system. One also observes in practice that the cover lid is not held tightly enough in the housing, so that, if the remote control system is dropped, the cover lid opens. Also in the case of the known remote control systems material fatigue occurs after prolonged use, so that slide guides or catch hooks can only fulfill their function inadequately and no longer hang on to the cover lid.
Especially in the case of remote control systems for multi-media systems, such as for example TVs, video recorders, TV-top boxes etc., which are utilized frequently, the characteristics named above diminish long-term and trouble-free usage.